


Up in the Air

by LoserLikeSkeeter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flight Attendants, Jily (mention only), Lilypads - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Dorlene, hella awkward Remus Lupin, like all of these characters are truly disasters, nervous Sirius Black, they're both just awkward, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLikeSkeeter/pseuds/LoserLikeSkeeter
Summary: Sirius Black is running out of shirts and it's entirely the fault of Remus Lupin.Wolfstar Meet-Cute





	Up in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> This bad boy is entirely unedited and unbeta'd and it's also 3am, so I can't look at it anymore. I just want it posted. I hope you enjoy this fun little meet-cute that was born from a conversation in the R/S Discord. :D

“Come on!” Lily called to the others, as the crew of four went flying through the airport. She was put together and pristine, red lips standing out against light skin, hair slicked back into a precise bun, uniform freshly pressed and sitting perfectly.

Her colleagues on the other hand, were a different story. Each ripped through the airport in varying stages of undress, hauling along half-zipped suitcases that spit all matter of clothing and toiletries into the terminal as they ran for their gate.

“Lily, can you slow down for _two seconds?_ ” a short blond shouted from the back of the pack. She’d taken her heels in her hand and was running along behind another mousier flight attendant who was looking positively green.

“I’m not taking another late sign-in because you three decided to go out last night, Marlene. Now keep up – and make sure we don’t lose Dorcas, please.” she barked, ripping around the corner.

“There’s no need to be so harsh with them, Evans.” the man strolling alongside her chuckled. Though he looked _significantly_ less hungover than the two girls trailing behind, he remained in the same state of half-dress with his jacket and tie slung over his shoulder and his shirt untucked and half-buttoned, “They know not what they do.”

“You don’t seem to be in a much better way, Sirius Black.” she snorted, taking in his disheveled appearance, “You’re a bad influence on those two – you know that?”

“Of course I do.” he said simply, “What can I say? I have a certain...effect- _gah!_ ”

A tall, panicked-looking man came sprinting around the corner, briefcase in one hand and steaming mug in the other. Before either could stop himself, Sirius had charged headlong into the man, causing the mug to go flying. As it did, it careened off of Sirius’s shoulder, leaving a mess of coffee stains down the front of his shirt.

“Oh, bloody hell,” the stranger groaned in disbelief, at both the mess he’d managed to create of Sirius as well as the loss of his morning coffee, “Oh, I’m sorry. So sorry!” he shouted, as he peeled past, leaving Sirius glaring down at his own shirt in disbelief.

Lily clamped a hand over her mouth, desperately trying to keep from laughing at her friend’s expense, “I don’t want to say _serves you right,_ but-”

“Oh, shut it, Evans.” he grumbled, following her quietly through the remainder of the airport until they finally made it to their gate.

“Good morning.” Lily called cheerily to the gate agents as she blew past, followed shortly behind by Sirius, Dorcas, and Marlene.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way onto the plane and put their things away, “I can’t believe you talked me into going out last night.” Dorcas grumbled, throwing a glare in the direction of Sirius and Marlene, the bridge of her nose clamped between thumb and forefinger as she slammed her pillbox cap onto her head with the other hand, “I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“Nah, you’ll be alright.” Sirius chuckled, shaking out his hair and digging into his bag for a small bottle of ibuprofen, “Take a couple of those with some water and sit down in the back. You too – to the back.” he insisted, dosing out enough for Marlene.

Lily looked on in disbelief. Sirius looked entirely put together at that point after having changed into a clean shirt and situating his tie. If she hadn’t known any better, she would have never guessed that he’d been out with the two girls who were now sitting on the jump seats in the back of the plane, nursing their raging hangovers, “How are you not-”

“Lots of practice, love.” he replied with a wink, turning then to the passengers who were making their way up the jet bridge, “Good morning. Welcome aboard.”

*

“Once again good morning,” Lily’s voice called over the PA, signaling the end of the boarding process, “This is flight 1731, service from Washington Dulles to Gatwick Airport. On behalf of Transatlantic Airways we invite you to sit back and relax. It’ll be just over twelve hours to Gatwick Airport. Thank you and welcome aboard.”

Sirius sat down with a huff in the back galley along with Dorcas and Marlene, both of whom looked to be doing significantly better after some water and pain medication, “This is going to be a long one. I can feel it.” he groaned, looking out at the sea of people that they would shortly be serving, “I’m taking first break once we get into the air.” he said.

“Of course you are, you git. You always claim the first break.” Marlene chuckled, downing the rest of her water.

“I think I deserve it after dragging your drunk arse back to the hotel last night, yeah?” he said pointedly, one eyebrow raised as if daring her to counter. Sure enough though, she fell silent, clearly embarrassed by whatever had transpired the night before, “I’m going up to the front. I’ll be back for service.” he said with a wink. He marched back up the aisle then, his head on a swivel as he murmured disinterestedly to those passengers on either side, “Seat belts, please. Make sure those seat belts are fastened.”

*

“I was thinking of going to that restaurant uptown that you like tonight. Do you want to come along?” Lily said casually, pulling down the jump seat across from Sirius.

He couldn’t help but laugh at how incredibly casual she was trying to be, “You need me to wing man for you, don’t you, Evans?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“ _Please,_ ” he scoffed, “I saw you practically salivating over that waiter the last time we were there. I don’t blame you, either. He is a piece of work. Say no more; I’d be happy to snag him for you.”

“I don’t think James-”

Sirius’s eyebrows shot up then, “Ah, on a first name basis now, are we?” he prodded in amusement.  
“Shut it.” she grumbled, her eyes dodging his as she blushed furiously, “Are you coming or aren’t you?”

“I’ll be there.” he said as he fastened his own seat belt, “So, what are we looking to accomplish? Are you just looking to get him out of your system or is something more  _permanent_ what you were _-_ ”

“I said _put a sock in it._ ” said Lily, so loudly that a passenger glared around the corner at her from his seat, “Sorry.” she grumbled, her face flaming as she turned back to Sirius, “I...haven’t decided yet. We’ll talk about it later.”

“When’s _later?_ ”

“I don’t know.” she said shortly, “We’ll talk about it when we land? I don’t want you mentioning it again until then, yeah?”

Sirius let out a deep huff, throwing her a frustrated look before nodding, “ _Fine._ ” he grumbled.

*

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Sirius grumbled into the PA, as he leaned against the galley wall disinterestedly, “we will be coming through the aisle shortly with our inflight service. We’ll ask you to keep your seats during this time. Thank you for your consideration.”

Slamming the phone back onto its receiver he turned to the service cart begrudgingly, “Alright, ladies. Smiles.” he said, plastering a sarcastic grin onto his own face before giving the cart a shove.

“Oh, I forgot to say,” Dorcas cut in as she too took hold of the cart and began to pull it up the aisle, “The captain called while you were up front. We’re expecting some turbulence in about an hour. Should only be light.”

Sure enough half-way through the service, a slight rumble began beneath their feet. Sirius steadied himself with one hand on the cart as he leaned over several people to hand a drink to a man in the exit row, “Here you are-”

It felt as though the ground had dropped from beneath them. For a second, Sirius was flying. He grappled with the cart in order to regain his bearings as sheer inertia forced him to the floor. Dorcas let out an involuntary squeal in a momentary lull as she dove for the wall nearest her, pulling free the jump seat and strapping in. She was quickly beginning to turn green once more as they were flung about the cabin like rag dolls.

“Flight attendants, be seated immediately.” the pilot called over the intercom, causing Sirius to scoff as he clung to the service cart with one hand and a nearby armrest with another, forced to his knees by the sheer severity of the turbulence.

“Yeah, no kidding.” said Sirius, entirely to himself as he peered over his shoulder. It was too far to his jump seat at the back and there wasn’t a single available seat to be had. He was stuck.

Another rumble tore through the cabin and Sirius was knocked off of his feet once again, his forehead ricocheting off of a seat with a sharp metallic _crack,_ “Right.” he grumbled, heaving himself to his feet just long enough to stumble into a passenger’s lap, holding onto the headrest in front of him for the little support it offered.

He’d been so entirely focused on securing himself to something solid that it hadn’t even dawned on Sirius until the moment that a scorching heat was making it way from his collar all the way down the front of his shirt, “ _Fucking coffee._ ” he laughed in exasperation, shaking his head.

“Oh, I’m sorry. So sorry.” a vaguely familiar voice murmured from behind and Sirius whipped around to see the familiar face of the frenzied man who’d spilled a coffee on him out in the terminal, “I lost my grip and-”

“See...I’m going to need you to stop throwing drinks at me, mate. I’m running out of shirts.” said Sirius, a positively sickening grin spreading across his face as he took in the man. Sandy-haired and a twinkle of amusement in his eye, he was certainly an image to behold.

“Here.” the man murmured, reaching into his breast pocket and producing a handkerchief, “You need that more than I do at the moment.”

Another massive series of bumps caused Sirius to cling to the headrest with one arm wrapped around, his support aided by the man who subconsciously wrapped an arm around his middle, “No offense, mate,” Sirius began, “but I’m going to need a lot more than this to mop up the coffee.” he chuckled, looking down at the handkerchief doubtfully, “Thanks, though.”

“It’s for your head.” he insisted, taking it in his own hand then and touching it to Sirius’s forehead, “You’re bleeding. It doesn’t look like it’s _too_ deep. You won’t need stitches.”

Sirius winced with pain as the stranger began dabbing away at a spot just above his eyebrow, “You should probably tell me your name if we’re going to be playing doctor, don’t you think?” he quipped before he could stop himself.

He felt a small swell of relief though when the man let out a snort, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he continued to work on Sirius’s wound, “Cute.” he remarked in an unaffected tone, “I’m Remus.”

“Sirius.” he murmured, contorting himself so that he could face the handsome stranger head-on, extending a hand into the minuscule space separating one from the other in greeting, “Come here often?”

“ _Here_ as in the North Atlantic or _here_ as in 24G?Not that there’s a difference. The answer is _no_ either way, I suppose.” Remus rambled. Sirius could just catch a blush rising in the other man’s cheeks as he felt a tap on his shoulder, pulling him from his reverie.

“ _What?_ ” he all but snapped, turning to face Dorcas who was standing in the aisle alongside the two of them, pushing the cart back toward the galley.

“Didn’t you hear the all-call from the captain?” she asked, “He says we’re fine to finish the service now. Apparently it was just a small pocket. What happened to your head?”

“Eh, smacked my head on one of the seat brackets. I’ll be fine.” he grumbled begrudgingly, “It’s nothing bad. I’ll just need a bandage, I reckon.”

“Right. I can finish up here. You go take care of that.” she said, helping him to his feet.

*

“He is _cute._ ” Dorcas whispered, flinging the galley curtain shut once she had finished the service, “What’s his name? What do we know about him? Did you get his number?”

“Wait – who? Tell me.” Marlene insisted, leaning forward as she prepared to take note of the latest gossip.

Sirius rolled his eyes, “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing.” Dorcas admonished, “You _dove_ into his lap during turbulence and he was entirely okay with it. _Into it,_ even. I do _not_ think that that is nothing.”

“Ooh, what do you mean he was _into it?_ ” Marlene asked, her eyes bulging at the news.

“Yes, what _do_ you mean?” Sirius questioned, fixing her with a doubtful stare.

“Sirius Black, did you leave your game in Washington?” Dorcas practically snapped, as she crossed her arms, “Go put on a clean shirt and brew that gorgeous man a fresh pot of coffee, damn it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” he laughed along, shaking his head as he pulled out another coffee filter.

“ _Wait!_ ” Marlene growled, mere moments after Sirius had returned from the lavatory in a clean shirt and tie, “Is that him – making his way back here?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Dorcas exclaimed, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she peeked around the curtain at Remus, “He’s coming back here to talk to you. Make yourself presentable.”

“He is not.” Sirius shook his head, bemused. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn’t _dislike_ the thought, “He’s probably just...up for the lavatory.”

“Well, he’s looking right at you.”

“Yeah, probably because all three of us are staring at him like complete ninnies.” Sirius snapped, reaching for the pile of trash bags on top of counter, “I’m going to make a garbage run.”

“No, you’re not.” Marlene sang as she grabbed the roll of bags from his hand and dragged Dorcas out into the aisle for trash collection, pushing past Remus on their way, “ _Talk to him._ ” she mouthed with a thumbs up as she turned back around and darted up the aisle.

Sirius had only a moment to compose himself before the curtain was pulled back again and Remus squeezed his way into the galley, “You don’t mind if I stretch back here, do you?” he asked absently, making his way to the far end before breaking into an awkward lunge.

“No, of course not.” Sirius couldn’t help but feel his heart sink slightly at the prospect that Remus hadn’t come back in order to talk to _him._

_“_ Thanks.” Remus groaned as he stretched his arms above his head, “These long flights, you know...they really...take it out of you.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” he said absently, leaning against the counter and admiring the other man’s sinewy muscles. Even if Remus hadn’t turned out to be interested in him, Sirius had never been one to turn down a show and this was one worth watching.

“How’s the cut?”

Sirius pulled out a few paper towels, feigning a cleaning of the counter tops, “Can’t even tell it’s there anymore, aside from the plaster-”

“God, I’m an eejit.” Remus grumbled, pulling Sirius from his reverie.

“Hm?” grunted Sirius, an eyebrow raised.

“I didn’t come back here to _stretch._ ” said Remus, shaking his head, “I came back here to ask for your bloody phone number and I choked.” he laughed.

Sirius couldn’t help but let out a huff of laughter, “Yeah.” he huffed, “Okay, give me your phone.” he said, fighting back a smile as he held his hand out expectantly.

“What are you doing tonight – after this?” Remus asked as he input his own number into Sirius’s phone.

“Nothing, I-” the plan he’d made with Lily earlier that morning came crashing back then, “-ah.” Sirius groaned, shaking his head, “Actually, I promised Lily – the girl up front – that I would...help her with something tonight.”

“Coffee, then.” Remus pressed, “Tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yeah.” Sirius nodded, perhaps too eagerly, “That I can do.”

“Good.” Remus said with a crooked smile as they returned the other’s phone.

“ _Oh,_ ” Sirius practically shouted, as he recalled Dorcas’s advice, “I almost forgot.” He turned, pulling from behind himself the fresh pot of coffee, pouring a steaming cup, “Use both hands, please. I’ve only got the one shirt left.”


End file.
